


When you wish upon a star

by Red_Tomato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Mira a través de la ventana de su habitación, el cielo estrellado resplandece más que cualquier otra noche. La brisa que mueve sus cabellos es tan fresca que por reflejo, cierra sus ojos esperando olvidarse de cualquier problema.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	When you wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



_When you wish upon a star_

_Make no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you.*_

Mira a través de la ventana de su habitación, el cielo estrellado resplandece más que cualquier otra noche. La brisa que mueve sus cabellos es tan fresca que por reflejo, cierra sus ojos esperando olvidarse de cualquier problema.

La imagen que creo su mente le hizo sonreír irónicamente.

Tal vez estaba mal para un chico reservado como él pensar en tonterías como el amor, no creía en ninguna tontería de esa magnitud, pero ciertamente desde que conocía a aquel chico tan animoso llamado Takao, las cosas habían cambiado tanto que hasta cierto punto comenzó a tomar interés en cosas tan triviales como el amar. Si alguien le preguntase que es el amor, probablemente no podría responder, pero si podía tener una imagen clara de qué es: un pelinegro con una gran sonrisa sería la respuesta.

Está acostumbrado a una vida llena de lujos, cumplía los estándares que se le exigían y vivía día a día de acuerdo con lo esperado y la ayuda extra de Oha Asa. Su definición de cariño nunca fue clara y para él eso siempre había estado bien, no se metía en problemas, sacaba buenas notas, estaba en un club y tenía un futuro brillante, pero siempre faltaba más, no estaba satisfecho con eso.

_Siempre había un hueco que llenar._

Takao estaba ahí para romper todo aquello que por años había creído, desde que le conoció no fue intimidado por su mirada, en cambio le seguía y conversaba con él. Intentó por todos los medios alejarlo; le daba tareas pesadas, lo ignoraba, lo trataba mal, y siempre regresaba con una sonrisa.

Y sin darse cuenta poco a poco el hueco se fue llenando.

Kazunari se había vuelto una necesidad para él cómo el respirar, estaba más que seguro que hasta podría confiarle su vida. Takao ya era parte de su vida, aquellas tonterías sobre el amor que veía en las películas posteriormente hicieron clic en su cabeza y se dio cuenta.

Se había enamorado de Takao Kazunari.

Abrió los ojos lentamente justo cuándo una estrella fugaz entró en su campo de visión, el susurro de sus palabras se fue con la brisa de verano; un deseo que jamás se atrevería a revelar, un deseo que esperaba hacer realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspirado en el cover de Aimer lanzado en el álbum Midnight Sun del 2014.


End file.
